


every kiss to the fingertips

by huang_s



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short, cute ig, i have nothing to do so i’m writing loads, not rly a plot just a word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huang_s/pseuds/huang_s
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin were no secret.





	every kiss to the fingertips

the look in Jeno’s eyes was soft- it was a look Jaemin was seemingly unfamiliar with to the public eye.  
Only, he wasn’t.   
The gentle cheek kisses and the stroke of his thumb across the back of the younger boy’s hand and the fluttering of eyelashes under his jaw late at night when Jaemin was barely awake- they were all things that were regular occurrences. Painfully secret occurrences.  
It wasn’t rare they’d find themselves a second away from holding the others hand (which, they do sometimes) in public, only to remind themselves that ideally they can’t do that. It wasn’t rare that they’d be out having coffee and Jeno would notice some froth above Jaemin’s top lip and reach over to swipe it with his thumb. It also wasn’t rare that Jaemin would find himself with the desire to wrap his a arms around Jeno’s waist when they were walking down the street. Even Chenle, who, honestly, is completely oblivious to everything, began to notice there was something up. Every small chuckle when the other did something stupid, every loving glance, every kiss to the fingertips when they thought others weren’t watching, it was all their relationship was to the public.   
It would all become known, one day.


End file.
